Daddy's Day
by ILoveHarryandGinnyPotter
Summary: I love my daddy very much, he's my shining star. And if he could, he'd be here, but heaven's just too far.


**A/N: This is based on a poem called "Daddy's Day" I think that's what it's called. I thought the poem was really sad and it made me tear up a little. Anyways, this struck my mind and yeah. I may have f***ed it up. Anyways, I hope you like itJ**

Lily Potter put her mass of red hair into a ponytail. She put on her little pink dress with a white bow on. Her daddy had bought it for was her favorite.

Today was Daddy's day at her preschool. Her mother enrolled her when Aunt Hermione had enrolled her children. Lily was really excited about telling her classmates about her daddy.

But Ginny wasn't as happy.

"Why don't you stay home today, baby? We can go get ice cream sundaes with grandma?"

"No mummy. I'm fine,"

Ginny worried that the kids wouldn't understand if she arrived at school without her father.

"Come on! We'll even visit the twins' shop!"

"I know what you are doing, mummy. But I want to go,"

"Guess I can't stop you, huh?"

Lily smiled and shook her head, "Nope,"

Ginny bent down in front of her little girl and looked at her sadly. Those green eyes staring back at her. The exact replica to her love's eyes.

"I just don't want you to be sad,"

"I'm not sad, mummy. I had the best daddy,"

Ginny's eyes started to tear up. Her little girl was so brave. Just like Harry.

"Don't you cry. Daddy is still here,"

Lily guided her mum's hand to her heart.

"Alright. Come on. We're going to be late,"

They got to the garden of the preschool and Lily lined up with her classmates. Her mum looked for Ron and Hermione and found Hermione sitting down in the front row.

"Hey, 'Mione,"

"She won, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Reminds me of Harry. He was more stubborn than I am,"

"Ron's standing over there waiting for his turn,"

Ginny smiled and didn't reply.

Lily waited for her turn to go up to the podium. At last her teacher called her name. Everyone turned to look at the little girl with the pretty red hair and the gorgeous green eyes. They looked for a man who wasn't there. Their eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Whispers spread out and Ginny heard some of them, making her want to shout at them. Hermione gripped her arm tightly in a soothing manner.

"Where's her daddy at?" Lily heard a boy call out.

"She probably doesn't have one,"

And from somewhere near the back, she heard a daddy say,

"Looks like another deadbeat dad too busy to waste his day,"

Their words didn't hurt Lily, who was smiling at her mum and her Aunt. She spotted her uncle's red hair and waved at him. As she took the stage, the whispers were dying out.

"Go on, Lily," Her teacher said.

With her hands behind her back, she began to speak. For a child, her words were incredibly unique.

"My daddy couldn't be here today. He lives so far away. But I know he wishes he could be here with us, since it's a very special day,"

"Even though you cannot meet him, I wanted you to know all about my wonderful daddy and how much he loves me," She stopped and glanced at her mum, who was fighting back tears.

"Don't cry mummy. I'm fine, honestly,"

She went back to her story.

"He loved to tell me stories about him and my mummy; how they met and the day they got married. He told me about his parents and how he was an orphan. He taught me to ride a bike, bought me my princess bike. We went to the park and taught me how to fly a kite. Every single day, he'd bring me and mum, who's sitting right there in the first row with my aunty, a red rose for his two lovely girls. That's what he used to say,"

"He loved ice cream. He used to always buy a fudge sundae and we would share. I'd get the cherry,"

"My daddy died a hero. He died fighting for what was right. You see, my dad worked for the government. He captured evil monsters and took them to jail. He did good to this world. Though you cannot see him, I'm not standing here alone. Because my daddy's always with me even though we are apart. I know because he told me he'll forever be in my heart."

Her little hand reached up and lied across her chest. She could hear her heartbeat beneath her favorite dress.

Ginny sat in tears, watching her 5 year old proudly. She was wise beyond her years. Too wise. She had a lot of soul and a big heart. Traits her daddy gave her. She was brave and strong. She stood up for the love of a man who has not been in her life for a year. She did what was best for her and what was right.

Lily dropped her hand back down and stared right at the crowd. Her voice was soft for her last words, its message clear and loud.

"I love my daddy very much. He's my shining star. If he could, he'd be here. I know he would. But heaven's just too far away,"

"But sometimes when I shut my eyes, it's like he's still here. Like he never went away,"

She closed her eyes and saw her dad there. Ginny looked around and to her surprise saw a room full of daddies and children all starting to close their eyes with her daughter. What they saw and what they felt, no one except them knew. Maybe, for just a second, they saw him standing right beside Lily.

"I know you're here with me, daddy," Lily called out to the silence.

What happened next made believers of those once filled with doubt. Not a person in the place could explain what happened for their eyes had been shut close. There on the podium in front of Lily, a long-stemmed red rose was placed. Lily was blessed, if only for a while, by the love of her shining bright star.

"I love you too, Lil," A whisper in Lily's ear said, "Heaven's never too far, my little baby,"

And Lily believed.


End file.
